Technical Field
The following disclosure relates to a suspension arm of a suspension provided between a wheel-side component and a vehicle-body-side component of a vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 6-071217) discloses an upper arm extending horizontally. This upper arm is formed of an H beam and shaped such that a position of a horizontal web is located near a point of force input. This construction results in a reduced weight and an increased fatigue strength. Patent Document 2 (Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Application Publication No. 7-004112) discloses a suspension arm formed of an I beam and configured such that a width of an upper flange is greater than that of a lower flange. This construction results in a reduced weight and an increased fatigue strength. Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-335216) discloses a suspension arm formed of an I beam and including a vertical web provided with ribs, bosses, and other components. This construction can increase stiffness.